Killer Kassandra (Halloween One-Shot)
by The Other Katniss Everdeen
Summary: Clove, Cato, Foxface and Marvel love Halloween. But when Clove's sister gets a new doll, everything they ever thought about Halloween is thrown out the window. Their new Halloween mission, stay alive through the night. AU


**Author's Note: Let me just get this straight. I'm not really returning. Runaway Runway is still on Hiatus. I just love Halloween so I had to write another one-shot. And I started watching the Saw series with Sherekhanrox. I recommend it. And I went as a fairy for Halloween, red ball gown and pink wings. I did awesome makeup and curled my hair. Yet I wore my skate shoes under my dress. I really have no excuse, just didn't feel like wearing fancy shoes. The only sucky thing is I woke up over an hour earlier than usual. Just, read.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games or anything else you recognize. I do however, own Clove's younger sister and brothers. I also own Jett's friend.**

Killer Kassandra (A Halloween One-Shot)

Clove POV

We pulled up to my house, we being myself, my boyfriend, Cato, my best friend, Foxface, and her boyfriend/my boyfriend's best friend, Marvel. We just got home from a not scary haunted house. It's Halloween. I open the door of Cato's vehicle and we head up to my house. I open the door and my seven year old sister runs to the door.

"Hey Sateen," I greeted. "Did Cephas actually take you trick or treating?"

She nodded. I noticed a doll in her hand. It wasn't one I've seen before.

"Who's this?" I asked taking the doll from her hand.

"Kassandra," Sateen explained.

The doll looked freaky. It had witch socks but a school girl uniform. Her curly black hair with purple accents was tied into pig tails. The scariest part was the doll looked zombified. Then, I noticed the rose in her left hand. It was shiny and blood red. It was scary. I gave the doll back to Sateen.

"Where are Cephas and Jett?" I asked.

"Jett's out with his friends and Cephas just left," she explained. "Cephas said you would put me to bed."

I sighed. I turned to my friends.

"Go set up the movie. I'll be right back," I sighed.

I lead Sateen down stairs. She ran to her room and jumped on her bed. I tucked her in and gave her Lola, her favorite doll.

"Can I sleep with Kassandra?" she asked.

I shook my head. My mom said that when Sateen goes to bed, give her Lola and take away any other toys. I took Kassandra and put her on the shelf. I walked up the stairs and went into the kitchen. I grabbed all the snacks and placed them on the coffee table on front of my friends. I flop down on the couch next to Cato. I grab the remote to hit play when I heard Sateen yelling my name. She grew out of that phase two years. I get up and sprint downstairs. I turn on the light in Sateen's room and see her sitting on her bed with Lola clutched to her chest. I see myself in my sister so much. How Cephas got brown hair and brown eyes while the rest of us got black hair and emerald eyes with freckles, I'll never know.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

She pointed at the floor. I saw Kassandra standing there, slightly bent forward, holding the rose to her chest. I raised an eyebrow.

"Did you do that?" I asked.

She shook her head. I picked up the doll.

"Okay, well I'm going to put this doll in the main room. Just yell if you need anything," I said, carrying Kassandra into the main room.

I shut the door and put the doll in Sateen's toy chest. I walk upstairs and sit on the couch again.

"What was that about?" Foxface asked.

"That creepy doll," I sighed.

We turned the movie on. We were halfway through the second movie when we heard the door to downstairs open. Cato paused the movie.

"Sateen?" I called.

There was no response so I got up and walked to the door. The door was barely opened.

"Sateen. If this is a joke, it isn't funny," I yelled.

I opened the door and started down the stairs.

Cato POV

We listen as Clove goes upstairs **(A/N This isn't a mistake.) ****  
><strong>

"Wow. She's gotten light on her feet," Foxface commented.

Just then, Clove rounded the corner back into the living room.

"I don't get it. Sateen's in her room fast asleep. I have no idea who opened the door," Clove reported.

"Didn't you just go upstairs?" Marvel asked.

Clove shook her head then her eyes widened.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

Clove turned and ran. We heard her footsteps as she ran down the stairs. Foxface stood up.

"Clove!" she yelled.

We heard two sets of footsteps come up the stairs. Clove came around the corner with Sateen.

"What's going on?" Sateen asked.

"I would just prefer if I knew-" Clove cut herself off. "You guys said something went upstairs, right?" she asked.

I nodded. She picked Sateen up and gave her to me. She grabbed Foxface and the two ran upstairs.

Foxface POV

"What is it?" I asked.

"I don't know. I just prefer if someone is watching Sateen because I have a bad feeling in my gut," she explained.

We walked into her room. She flipped on the light and we heard little footsteps. We walked in and started to look around when the door shut. We turned around and ran to the door. I opened it while Clove ran to her closet.

"I'm missing a dagger," she said.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm missing a silver dagger," she repeated.

I walked over to her closet. She had a cabinet open. It was full of different knifes. I noticed there was a random empty spot.

"Someone or something got their hands on my favorite dagger," Clove growled.

We stood up and ran downstairs. Clove took Sateen from Cato.

"Sat," she started. "I'm taking you to my room. Lock the door, only open it for me. No one else. Not Jett, not Cephas, not any of my friends, just me. If anyone tries to get in, scream for me. You can either sleep go to sleep in my bed or play on my iPad. Either way, just stay in my room."

Clove POV

I carry Sateen up to my room and set her down. I move my knife collection in front of the little passage in my closet while Sateen stands there. I shut the door when I leave and hear Sateen lock it. I pray to god whatever is in this house isn't in my room. I head downstairs to see my friends in a panic.

"What?" I asked.

"It came downstairs and it moves fast," Marvel reported.

I don't think Marvel's lying but he tends to overreact to things. I looked at Cato and he nodded.

"Whatever this thing is, we need to find it and kill it before it kills us. It has one of my daggers," I explained.

I ran to the kitchen and grabbed four large kitchen knifes. I saw something out of the corner of my eye. It was quick movement. I ran towards it. The door to the basement was shut. I left it open when I brought Sateen upstairs. I went into the living room and gave each one of my friend's a knife.

"Here's the plan. We're working with a partner. We will explore this entire house until we find out what is messing with us and we will kill it," I declared.

I grabbed Cato and dragged his downstairs. Little did I know, the thing didn't care who it got. As long as they were alone.

Jett POV

I walk in the door. My friends and I want to hang out but no body grabbed Oculus. I know Clove bought it a couple months ago. I step into the house and something jumps onto my back and a knife is slammed into my shoulder. I scream and whatever jumps off me and disappears. Clove and Cato run up the stairs while Foxface and Marvel run downstairs.

"Jett!" Clove yelled. "What the hell happened? Are you okay?"

"Do I fucking look okay?" I yelled.

Clove pushed me and ran outside. She comes back in dragging my friends, Cassia and Quintus.

"Long story short, get him to the hospital," Clove instructed my friends. "This is definitely a dagger wound."

I looked up at my sister. What the hell is going on here?

"I'll explain it all later," Clove stated.

Quintus stood me up and helped me out to the car. Cassia opened the passenger door and grabbed the scarf from gypsy costume. She slapped Quintus' hand away and applied pressure. At this point, Valentina popped out of the car.

"What happened? What did Clove have to say?" she demanded.

"It doesn't matter. Get in the front with Quin. I'll sit in the back with Jett," Cassia said quickly.

We quickly got arranged in the car. My main man started to back out of the driveway. While we drove past the house, I saw something shine from the piano room window. I saw a creepy doll face and Clove's favorite dagger. What the hell? I go to grab my phone but Cassia smacks my hand.

My sister has no idea what she is up against.

Foxface POV

Marvel and I head into the piano room. I go look through Clove's sheet music while while Marvel checks the piano. He screams and I turn to him. Their is a huge slash in his ankle. I go to him. It was a dagger cut. The door shuts and something gets pushed in front of the door. I see that stupid doll run from us. The doll is trying to kill us. I pound on the glass. I know Clove has bullet proof glass for the wall and door plus she had her parents replace all the glass in the house with bullet proof glass but maybe I can get Cato and Clove's attention. We finally know what we are up against.

Cato POV

Clove and I walk up the stairs. We couldn't find whatever attacked Clove's brother. Clove hit me across the chest.

"Do you hear that?" she asked.

I shook my head. She ran to her piano room and I followed her. Foxface and Marvel were trapped in there. Sateen screamed.

"Sateen!" Clove yelled.

She turned and ran up the stairs. I moved the shelf blocking the door and opened it. I opened it and Foxface dragged me in.

"The doll attacked Marvel," she told me.

"The doll? Like Katelyn?" I asked.

"Kassandra," she corrected.

"Whatever she wants, she wants whoever she attacks to be alone or at least have no one paying attention to them," Marvel growled.

My eyes widened.

"Clove!" I yelled.

I ran up the stairs and ASAP the door to Clove's room open. I ran in and saw Clove cuddling Sateen.

"Clove. It wants us alone. We need to stick together," I explained.

"What wants us alone?" Sateen asked.

I couldn't tell Clove's sister that her doll wants us dead. I just gave Clove a look and she nodded.

"It's Cato trying to scare me," she whispered.

She stood up and listen Sateen into her arms.

"I'm calling Cephas to pick you up," she added.

"Why?" she asked.

"We are trying an experiment and it's better if Cephas has you," I stated.

Clove carried Sateen downstairs and into the kitchen. I went into the piano room and sat with Foxface and Marvel. I noticed a cut on Marvel ankle. The doll wants us to suffer.

Clove POV

"Don't question me. Can you just please some get her?" I asked Cephas via phone.

"I have plans," Cephas whined.

"Sateen, cover your ears."

My sister did as instructed.

"Listen Ceph. I know this isn't what you want too hear but that fucking doll you got Sat is trying to kill us and I'm scared for Sat's safety," I explained.

I didn't know it was the doll but whatever is messing with us wants us dead and I don't want anything to happen to Sateen.

"I'll be there in a minute. I'm just down the block at Rye's house," he said.

"I can bring her there," I offered.

"Katniss is here hanging out with Peeta. I could send them," he suggested.

"Do you want to come get our sister or should I bring her to you?" I asked.

"I'll come get her," he sighed.

"And I will meet you by the door."

I carried Sateen to the doorway. I heard a knock at the door and opened it to see Cephas.

"Give me the kid," he sighed.

I handed Sateen over to my big brother and shut the door. I turned and saw Kassandra standing in the pose I found her in when I went down to Sateen's room. I saw my dagger behind her.

"What the hell?" I asked.

The doll charged at me and lunged for my neck. I ducked and the knife got caught in the door. I sprinted away from the doll to find my friends.

I noticed my long ponytail was on my shoulder but it was back. I went to lift my hair off my shoulder but it came in my hands. The doll sliced my long hair off. I let my ponytail out and my hair reached my shoulders instead of just above the end of my rib cage. F sake. That doll is going to suffer.

Foxface POV

It didn't take Clove long to find us. We were in the main bathroom dealing with Marvel's wound.

"Sateen's with Cephas. She's safe," Clove reported.

I noticed something almost instantly once Clove came into the bathroom.

"What happened to your hair?" I asked.

She grabbed at her ponytail.

"Stupid doll cut my hair trying to stab me," she explained.

"Now what?" Marvel asked as I wrapped his ankle up tighter in the bandages.

"Maybe if Cato and I-"

"I'm not going anywhere," Cato growled.

"I can't go alone so we could run up to my room and get my iPad. We can Google Kassandra and find out what's going on with her," Clove finished.

Cato POV

I don't know what I agreed to go but I followed Clove up to her room. She stopped me.

"I never shut my door," she said.

I looked and her door was in fact shut. She reached for the handle and the dagger came through just barely missing her wrist.

"Change of plans. You go grab Jett's iPad and I keep Kassandra in my room," Clove said.

She grabbed the tip of the dagger and the handle so Kassandra couldn't escape the room. I ran to Jett's room and went inside. I see his iPad sitting on his desk. I grab it and go to Clove. She sees me and kicks the door hard. I guess to try to knock Kassandra off the door. She and I run back into the main bathroom. I try to unlock Jett's iPad but there's a pass code.

"There's a pass code," I explained.

Clove didn't hesitate to take the iPad from me.

Clove POV

5-3-8-8. My twin is so predictable. I open up Google and search key words "_Kassandra doll evil killer_". One link catches me eye.

_Evil Doll Destroys Family_

I click on the link and see a picture of Kassandra. This is definitely the article I need. I start reading.

"Everything seemed innocent enough when 16-year-old Kyle Jackson gave his six-year-old six, Bria, a doll for her birthday. She named the doll Kassandra with a K. The doll was a lifeless doll like any other. That is, until Halloween. The family's other daughter, 12-year-old Kayla, woke up later than usual. She claimed to have pain in her back. There were no marks. However, on the long white sleeve of her pajamas, Kyle noticed blood. When Kayla rolled the sleeve up, she saw _Kassandra _carved into her arm. Her parents thought it was a sick joke. That night, the parents took Bria trick or treating, leaving Kyle and Kayla at the house. Kayla invited a friend over and Kyle invited three. That night, when the parents returned with a sleeping Bria, they found their kids along with their friends laying in a pool of their own blood. In the middle of the mess, the doll stood, holding her rose to her chest. Because the doll was soaked in blood, the parent threw the doll out. Little did they know, the doll was the reason there were six dead teenagers in their house. There was no break in and the murder weapon was the father's hunting knife. The doll is the number one suspect and it went missing. It is said she can control a person with her eyes. If you find the doll, destroy it and burn it," I read. "Her nickname, Killer Kassandra."

"Well we know who the doll is, when she attacks, and that she uses a weapon found in the house," Foxface ran over.

"And from our experience, she attacks when the person is alone or the other person can't do anything," I added.

"Here's an idea. Why don't the boys go together? Cato can support Marvel and we can go together," Foxface suggested.

The boys nodded so Foxface and I walked out of the room and into the basement.

Marvel POV

Cato supports me as we walk towards the music room. I didn't see Kassandra until Cato released me and I fell to the floor. I saw her standing at the top of the stairs, posed to lure Cato in. Cato was walking up the stairs, clearly under Kassandra's spell. I needed to save him. I looked around for something I could throw at him. I saw a pair of Clove's high heeled booties. Under any other circumstances, I wouldn't whip a high heel at Cato's head, in this case...

I threw the heel and it hit Cato directly in the back of the head. He turned and glared at me, clearly out of Kassandra's daze.

"I saved your life," I explained. "Now turn around. I think Kassandra's about to kill you."

Kassandra lunged at my best friend but he caught her. She slashed his wrist and he threw her over the railing. She landed right by the door to the basement. She laughed a little girl laugh then disappeared down the stairs, locking the door behind her. I would have went after her but the door was locked and I couldn't get in. Besides, I need to help Cato.

Clove POV

Holy crap, Cephas needs to clean his room. The doll could be in here and no one would know until it was too late. I don't know why I agreed to look in Cephas' room while Foxface looked in Sateen's, but I agreed to it. I picked up a sport jersey when I heard a loud thud from Sateen's room. I dropped the jersey and ran to Sateen's room. I tried the handle but it was locked. My parents can replace this door later. I slam against the door. On the third time, the door breaks enough for me to break through. I see Foxface out cold and Kassandra standing over her, ready to stab my dagger into my head. I threw the knife in my hand into the doll's head. She collapsed off my friend, dropping my dagger. I grab the dagger, which had blood on it, and cut off the doll's head. I then turned to my friend. I saw her left arm was covered in blood. I saw a pink bandanna on my sister's shelf. I wiped the blood away and saw _Kassandra _carved into my best friend's arm. I grabbed my sister's water bottle and dumped the contents out on Foxface's head. She shot awake. I helped her up and grabbed my knifes. Foxface carried the doll pieces up the stairs. We went into the main room and saw Cato with bandages around his wrist._  
><em>

"We did it," I reported. "Let's burn this bitch."

_*The Next Day*_

Our group was hanging out the next day. Yes, I got in shit for wrecking Sateen's door and burning her new doll. Am I upset? Not at all. My friends all have bandages wrapped around a part of their body because of Sateen. Marvel, his ankle. Cato, his wrist. Foxface, her full left forearm. I had my iPad and kept reading about Kassandra. We burned the doll last night then put the ashes through the garbage disposal.

"Get this. Every family that owned Kassandra had deaths of their children yet no one put two and two together," I announced.

"I'm just happy to be alive," Cato sighed.

"Aren't we all?" Foxface and Marvel agreed in union.

**Happy Halloween. Hope I gave you some nightmares. Click the favorite button and leave a review before you leave. Bye everyone.**


End file.
